In the fields of actuated devices such as scanners, magnetically actuated systems have typically used hard magnetic materials that cannot be magnetized or demagnetized easily. In addition, scanners have often been formed from metallic and/or semiconductor materials. Such approaches have led to restrictions in design flexibility, cost, performance, form factor, and other limitations.